kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2016 Event/E-2
Information |romaji = Totsunyuu! 「Rei-Go Sakusen」 |image = Winter_2016_E2_Banner.png |label1 = Mechanics |value1 = Manual Node Selection Land based Aerial Attack Nodes |label2 = Boss gauge ? |value2 = HQ 100+: 3000 HP HQ 80-99: 2800 HP |label3 = Kills required |value3 ='All:' 6 kills |label4 = Reward |value4 = All: Easy: Normal: Hard: }} Branching rules Starting Point * North ** Fleet with 1-2 CL 3+ DD 0-2 CA(V)/CLT and no battleship, no carrier, no Akitsu Maru, no Hayasui *** If the fleet contains Kasumi, Asashimo, Kiyoshimo, Ashigara you can replace the CL with another CA(V) * South ** Any other fleet North Route * A ⟶ B / E ** Node E if the fleet contains at least 4 ships of the Rei-Go Fleet (Kasumi, Ashigara, Ooyodo, Asashimo, Kiyoshimo *** You can bring two more CA(V) in addition to Ashigara and still go to Node E ** Random if fleet contains CA(V) and no(t enough) Rei-Go ships ** Node E if fleet contains 1 CA 1 CL 1 CLT 3 DD (Rei-Go Fleet not required) ** Node B otherwise * E ⟶ F / I ** Manual Selection * H ⟶ J / L ** Currently unknown, Rei-Go Fleet flagship related branching likely South Route * C ⟶ D / G ** Common rule regardless of setup: *** Node D if fleet contains Yamato-class, less than 2 DD or more than 1 carrier ** If fleet contains both Ise & Hyuuga: *** Node G if the total number of BB & CV(B) in your fleet is 4 or less, otherwise Node D ** If Kasumi is the flagship: *** Node G if the total number of BB & CV(B) in your fleet is 3 or less, otherwise Node D ** Other fleet setups: *** Node G if the total number of BB & CV(B) in your fleet is 2 or less, otherwise Node D ** Keep in mind that even if you fulfil one of the three setups you can still get sent to Node D if your fleet contains more than 1 carrier * K ⟶ L / N ** Node L if fleet contains submarines or less than 2 DD ** If fleet contains both Ise & Hyuuga, or Kasumi is the flagship: *** Node N if the total number of BB & CV(B) in your fleet is 3 or less, otherwise Node L ** Other fleet setups: *** Node N if the total number of BB & CV(B) in your fleet is 2 or less, otherwise Node L WG42 Special Bonus Ships equipped with WG42 can gain a post-cap firepower multiplier bonus (in addition to the usual WG42 bonus) when hitting the E2's boss; i.e., a ship equipped with one WG42 would have their post-cap damage multiplied by 125% while having two or more WG42 would give an additional 160%-166% multiplier.http://nga.178.com/read.php?tid=8994037 Tips *The simplest way to beat this map is to use at least 4 Rei-go ships and some CA/CAV while ensuring the fleet composition still meets branching requirements. *Other possible compositions include the heavier 4BB2CV, the north route: 1CA1CL3DD1CLT, or the south route bypassing: 2BB2DD1CVL1CA or 1BB2DD1CL2CA. *Boss is an installation, bring Type 3 Shells and WG42 *Please be aware that using too many Heavy ships may result in an inability to properly take down the PT Imp Packs. It is recommended to have at least 2 DDs available in your fleet. *In addition to the above, be aware that using too many light ships such as DD and CL without WG42 equipped will make them ineffective against the boss as they will have trouble dishing out the proper damage against an Installation-type boss. In this case, you should arrange your ships in the correct order for the night attack phase of the battle; e.g., you may want to put DDs and CLs first and put the CAs near the bottom as your DDs and CLs can potentially take down the enemy escort ships first to leave your CAs open to take down the boss afterwards. *If you go north, you may want to use AACI or the like to reduce the damage done by the enemy's aerial bomber attack. *You may bring a CVL through the South Route. *Node E is a route selection node. *If you lack the Historical Rei-Go Ships, you may use 3DD1CL1CA1CAV A→B→F→H→J→M→O (only if Kasumi is flagship) or A→B→F→H→L→M→O ** Using CLT instead of CAV can go node E instead of B but with less anti-installation power overall *As the boss hp may reduce after reaching Last Dance, killing the boss in Last Dance phase may not clear the map. If this happens, clear it again. *After clearing the map and returning to the boss node for farming, there is a chance that the boss's last dance form and composition will show up again (on medium clears). *If all of Boss Dive bomber has been shot down during Aerial Combat Phase will make Boss unable to attack during Shelling Phase Notable Drops Amagi *According to Poi Statistics (13/2/2016): Amagi's drop rate for the boss node is 3.69% (Hard), 2.05% (Medium), and 2.01% (Easy). *You must achieve an S-rank victory for Amagi to drop. Akizuki *According to Poi Statistics (13/2/2016): Akizuki's drop rate is 0.81% at node N and 0.92% at node M (Hard), 1.30% at node N and 1.24% at node M (Medium), and 0.57% at node N (Easy). *Node N (Easy) only has a chance to drop Akizuki when facing PT Imp Pack III (15 Hp) flagship. *You must achieve an S-rank victory for Akizuki to drop. Drop list